You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone
by levesque fan forever
Summary: what happens when a changed man tries to win back the heart of his ex fiance and mother of his child, after realising how much of a mistake he really did make. will she accept he's changed or will she stay mad and distant forever.
1. Chapter 1

i hope you like this first chapter guys it is a little short but they will get longer. and thank you to my firend Iknowyoulovemexoxo for helping with title for this fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

Stephanie smiled at her daughter, aurora she was 2 and was already a clever little girl, it had been hard for Stephanie over the past year, and her relationship with her fiancé had gone downhill leaving her to raise her daughter on top of working from home. She'd grown to liking working from home; it meant no one at the office bugged her about her troublesome relationship, or whether Paul actually saw his daughter. Her dad would fill her in on meetings and people would e-mail her with questions and notes on other things that were happening with in the business. Though now everything had changed it was her first day back working on the road and her family knew how big of a deal it was for Stephanie to do this, it meant facing Paul for the first time in months, she had chosen for Paul to pick aurora up from her parents when he did have her. Stephanie was very nervous about seeing him again, sure something was still there for him but she'd always told people that she didn't want him back and that would never change, though everyone knew that Steph was just kidding herself, her and Paul had been together a long time for her to just threw it away like that but yet in her eyes Paul had thrown their relationship away around the time aurora turned 6 months and she would remember that day forever.

***flashback* **

**Stephanie was so pissed, for what seemed like the 100****th**** time Paul had once again chosen to go out with the guys; he knew how much she disliked it especially since she knew what the guys were like, though it wasn't them she was worried about it was the groupies, no matter how much Paul told her she didn't have to worry she did.**

"**you know how much I hate you going out with all the guys they all attract those sleazy groupies and you chose to go out with them all the time, what now I've had your child you're not interested no more is that how it is, would you rather have someone hanging from your arm that opens her legs to anyone with money" **

"**so you don't trust me is that what you're saying Steph, so what if there's a few groupies that hang around the guys, just because they might go off with them doesn't mean I will" **

"**oh what so you've thought about it have you, if you're not on the road and going out then you're going out when you get off the road and quite frankly I've seen you when you've been out with the boys and I've seen how you act with those girls, even when I do go out with you, you barely pay any attention to me been there, and I'm not taking it anymore, you've changed" **

**Stephanie turned her back to him shedding a few tears, she hated arguing but it seemed like it was all they ever did. **

"**Well if that's how you feel maybe I should leave" **

"**So you're not willing to change your ways for your family for your daughter, for the person you've been with the past 5 years."**

**The last thing Stephanie heard after saying that was the door slamming shut and she knew it was over. **

***end flashback* **

And now here she was on the travel bus they had got when she was pregnant with aurora, it was so much easier for her to travel with aurora on the bus, it was spacious and there was plenty of room for aurora to play, Stephanie sighed as she looked through one of the windows and saw the arena, she really wasn't looking forward to this, she was nervous as hell not only will it be the first time she will possibly see Paul in god knows how long but it will be the first time they will interact together with aurora there looking down at her daughter who was playing Steph mustered up the courage to gather her work things as well as auroras things together so they could head off the bus. Stephanie had her driver take auroras stroller outside so that she could put all her things on it before going back to pick her daughter up aurora smiled and quickly toddled over to her mummy "Mama!" she exclaimed as she held her arms up, Stephanie chuckled and picked up her baby girl "hi princess" Steph carried aurora off the bus before setting her down on the floor, she took auroras hand and took a very deep breath "I can do this" she said to herself as she headed toward the door that led to the backstage area.

As Stephanie made her way inside she was going through a boat load of emotions, she was anxious as she had no idea who was around or with she would bump into Paul and she didn't know what she would say to him if she did, she was happy that she was back doing what she loved, she was scared for her daughter and that was her most important thing right now her daughter, she was angry because Paul hadn't been to see aurora the past 2 weeks. She really didn't know which feeling to feel first, she just wanted to get to her own room as quick as possible and spend some time with her daughter before she had to work. Walking the halls of the arena Stephanie saw various familiar faces, everyone smiled and welcomed her back, and she bumped into a couple of divas who doted over aurora, then she noticed the tall muscular figure up a head and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's took me forever to post this chapter and it is another short but the next on delves more in to both steph and paul, hope you enjoy and please R :)

* * *

Chapter 2

As Paul appeared from his rent a car the few fans waiting outside shouted his name, an though he really wasn't feeling it right now, he turned around and gave them an opportunity to get a few pictures, before he made his way into the backstage area of the building, he couldn't wait to get to his locker room to take a few minutes for himself and relax a little.

Over the last 3 weeks he had heard that Steph was coming back and he hadn't believed it up until the point that he had spoken with a few mutual friends of his and Steph', and today was that day, he couldn't remember the last time they saw each other, he had a feeling the moment they saw each other it would be awkward, he was pretty sure he would also no doubt get his ear chewed off about the fact that he'd not seen aurora in the last 2 and a half weeks and he had missed aurora madly , but Steph knew the deal with his work, so she really didn't have the right to bite back about it.

He flopped down on the couch and thought back to the day that everything seemed to fall apart, he really never did see anything wrong in going out with the guys after a show or while he was on the road period, he never really thought he'd crossed the line at the time that it was all happening, but thinking back to that final night after a few months of been depressed about the fact he'd lost the only person he'd ever truly loved, and quiet honestly still did, it was then he realised that he was wrong in going out almost every night and not staying home with Steph, or even asking her if she wanted to go too, maybe if he had asked her she would have felt more wanted, and maybe then they wouldn't have split or be in the situation they're in now. He'd gone out with the boys pretty much every night after that argument and he eventually saw what Stephanie meant by the groupies and when he finally realised that, he stopped going out and focused on his career and seeing his daughter. When he heard of Stephanie returning back on the road, he decided to take this time to show Stephanie that he truly had changed and would anything to prove that to her, to get her back.

After relaxing for a bit in his room Paul had been to the gym to get a work out in before the show and to warm himself up a little for his match later on that night, on his way back he bumped into a couple of the boys and he was stood chatting with them for a while about the show and what would be happening. As he stood with the boys now joking around and talking about the house shows, the boys suddenly stopped laughing as they saw the person heading there way, "I think you're going to want to deal with that person without us been around so we'll catch you later" said randy who walked off with big show to go film a backstage segment. After they had gone Paul looked confused and turned around and that was when he knew why they left.

Paul made the first move and closed the gap between them both, as he got closer aurora' eyes lit up "DADA!" she screamed Paul chuckled and bent down as he got closer Stephanie let go of her hand and she toddled over to her daddy as fast as she could. Paul chuckled as she fell into his arms and he picked her up "hi princess" Paul kissed her cheek. Stephanie looked none too happy to see him but he was expecting that "hi do you think we could talk later about everything if not me then for Rory?" Paul was the first to speak hoping he wouldn't get his ass chewed; Stephanie decided to be civil for the sake of aurora and her sanity "You still know her name then? Surprising seeing as you've not seen her in a while" ok so she couldn't fully hold back her comments but in her eyes he deserved it, Paul set aurora back on her feet "look I'd prefer it if we don't do this in front of our daughter please Steph" Stephanie took a deep breath "I'm busy pretty much all day but I'll ask dad if he'll watch her so we can talk at some point" Happy she at least seemed willing to talk Paul nodded his head "I'll come by when your all settled later", aurora was looking up at her Daddy with the cutest eyes and face as she held her arms out to him once more, Paul smiled softly and picked her up, "would it be ok if I take her for a few hours I'm free until my match later" Stephanie was unsure on whether to say yes or not she looked at Rory who was smiling and obviously very happy to see her daddy "I'm not just saying it Steph I meant it" deciding to take his word for it Stephanie nodded her head "ok, she'll be wanting something to eat soon there's some snacks in her bag" Stephanie passed Paul auroras bag "can mummy get hugs and kisses before you go with daddy" aurora quickly nodded her head and reached out for Steph, Stephanie smiled and took aurora into her arms holding her closely, Steph kissed aurora before passing her back to Paul "be good for daddy, I love you princess" Rory smiled back and waved "luv Mama" she said sweetly back before Paul headed off down the hall, Stephanie took a deep breath and rubbed her temples a little, she swore he gave her a head ache.

After seeing Paul for the first time in ages, Stephanie finally found her dads office, she knocked lightly on the door before walking in and at least trying to act like she wasn't bothered about what just happened. Looking up from the work on his desk Vince smiled seeing Stephanie "hey princess good to have you back" Vince said as he walked around the desk to hug his daughter "hi daddy" Stephanie responded as she hugged him back, after hugging her dad Steph went and sat on the couch "where's the miniature princess" Vince asked talking about his granddaughter "She's with the guy who is her so called dad" Vince nodded "you bumped into each other then " Stephanie nodded her head "as much as I tried to avoid it yes we did" Vince didn't expect things to go down well with his daughter and Paul, but he knew she would never course a scene in public he just worried she'd shut him out altogether "how did things go?" Vince asked knowing there first interaction was most likely to have been awkward, Steph shrugged her shoulders "well if you mean did give him hell on earth, then no I didn't I was as civil as I could be with Aurora there, though he does want to chat later, and I'm hoping it's about seeing his daughter more than he has been recently…" Steph was clearly pissed off at Paul still for everything that had happened "I just don't know, I've been told he's changed, though I find that hard to believe…..has he changed dad?" Steph knew her dad would give an honest opinion and wouldn't be biased about it, Vince went and sat on the couch patting the space beside him, Steph went and sat down and looked to her dad for any advice he had "well he's been showing up at the arenas much earlier than usual and he's declined any nights out with the boys, he's been acting a lot differently as of late" Stephanie took in what her dad said but she was still hung up on the past, and until she saw the change in him herself she wasn't about to let her guard down that easily for him again. Not wanting to carry the conversation any further Stephanie moved onto business "So onto more important things, whens the meeting for the show tonight" Stephanie asked not wanting to be late "it's in two hours, give you time settle in a bit" Stephanie smiled "ok, I'm going to head to my locker room then, I'll see you at the meeting". Vince nodded and gave his daughter a hug and a reassuring smile "see you later and don't forget to bring that granddaughter of mine to see me" Stephanie chuckled "I won't I'm sure she'll back in my presence soon" and with that Steph headed for her locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm spoiling you guys, this one is for **stephandhhh123** again :P haha and i also wanna thank **Iknowyoulovemexoxo **for helping me out when i got hit with writers block. i hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Finally arriving at her locker room Stephanie walked in and dropped her things down by the side of the desk before setting up her laptop, to finish up some ideas on a few developing story lines, and then she would hopefully be able to take some time for herself before the meeting later, work was a good way to keep her mind pre-occupied instead of thinking about other things.

Paul had taken aurora back to his locker room to play with her a little and spend some quality time with her; he really hadn't meant to upset Stephanie by not going to pick up Aurora the days he was supposed, work had taken over and he thought she would have understood that, clearly he was wrong, but he thought her been mad had something more to do with what had happened in the past rather than the fact that he was overloaded with work commitments that he couldn't take aurora. Either way he had no choice now but to prove to her that he wanted to spend time with aurora and that he wanted back what they had when they first got together before the drama had started. Paul sighed as he looked down at his daughter who was happily playing with a jigsaw "Daddy really messed things up Rory….."

Heading back to her locker room after been in the meeting Stephanie decided to go to Pauls locker room to pick up her daughter, she had promised her dad she'd take Aurora to see him, and well her and Paul were supposed to be having some kind of chat later. As Stephanie reached Pauls locker room she was just about to knock on the door, but her hand stopped dad just inches away from the door as she heard Paul talking.

"I should have just told all the guys that I had a family at home waiting for me, your mummy's attention should have been enough for me to want to spend time with her and be a constant in your life, but for a reason I can't think of, as it would just end up been an excuse I continued to go out anyway, I didn't even notice that it was tearing your mothers heart to pieces nor did I realise how much I affected her…I'm such an idiot, I didn't even see what was going on right in front of my eyes, to the women I loved… still love, it was not long after we split that I finally realised how much I had screwed up, and that I had lost the only two people in my life that meant more to me than anything, my true love, and the true apple of my eye" Paul ran hand gently over Auroras head, he had to admit pouring his heart out to his daughter was somewhat cowardly cause he knew she didn't understand what he was talking about and he knew she couldn't even repeat it to anyone.

As Stephanie stood outside Paul's locker room she heard every word that he said, some would call her heartless for not having any emotions towards what she had just heard, but the only emotion she had for Paul was anger and frustration, frustration that he didn't see he was doing wrong earlier and anger at the fact he had left them. Stephanie stood outside the door a few minutes longer before knocking and opening the door. Paul smiled a little seeing it was Steph.

"Look who it is Rory" Paul pointed over to the door where Stephanie was standing, the little girl toddled over as fast as she could "MAMA!" she squealed with delight and as Steph picked her up she playfully through her daughter into the air before catching her and kissing her cheek.

"hi my little princess" Stephanie held aurora on her right hand side as she walked further into the locker room and closed the door.

Paul smiled at the interaction between Stephanie and Aurora he'd not seen them interact that way ever until now and it was heart-warming.

Paul got from the floor and stretched a little "did you get done what you need to?" Paul asked knowing how busy things must be.

Steph nodded "yea, so I promised my dad I'd take aurora to see him, if you want we can meet back at my locker room in about an hour to talk about whatever it is you want to talk about"

Paul nodded "that's fine" he got everything of auroras together and packed them back in her bag and put the bag back on the pushchair "everything's in there she had the sandwich and a couple of biscuits"

"ok I'll see you in a bit" and with that Stephanie said not one word about what she had heard before entering the room, she simply opened the door taking auroras pushchair with her and headed for her dads office.

Paul thought about what he should say to Steph and how he should say it without making her flip out on him, though she would probably flip out on him anyway, not that he could blame she had good reason.

Stephanie put aurora down on her feet and knocked on the door before pushing it open letting aurora walk in first Vince smiled seeing his granddaughter "there's my little princess" Vince as he bent down to her level, she toddled over to him with a smile on her face and Vince picked her up "Was she ok while Paul watched her" Vince asked, he knew Paul hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks Steph nodded "she seemed fine they were playing together on the floor when I got there" Vince smiled "that's nice" Steph nodded "yea… Dad can you watch her for her a bit Paul wants to talk and I don't want Aurora around if it all blows up" Vince nodded "of course I will, we'll have lots of fun" Stephanie Smiled "thanks daddy" she gave him a hug and kissed her little girls cheek "I'll come back in a bit to see you both" Vince smiled "ok Steph, wave bye bye to mummy" aurora smiled brightly "buh bye Mama" she said with a cute look on her face, Steph chuckled as she waved back before leaving a little earlier and taking a walk.

Stephanie went out into the arena and sat up in the higher seats where she wouldn't be noticed, she needed space to clear her head after what she heard Paul saying earlier, she wanted to believe what people had told her and she wanted to believe that what she heard Paul say was the truth, but she just couldn't, she couldn't risk the chance of the same thing happening again, and she didn't want to argue and fight in front of her daughter. Deep down inside she loved Paul she never stopped loving Paul, if anything she felt that he had been the one who had stopped loving her, he was the one who walked out on her after all, maybe he had done something with one of those girls, she didn't know, hell she never wanted know, she just wanted to know why he walked out them, even though they'd been over it many times after they first broke up she still didn't know why.

Realising the time Stephanie headed back to her locker room and emotionally prepared herself for what could happen when Paul arrived, what would he say, would beg for her forgiveness or would he simply just explain himself, if what she had heard earlier was anything to go by there was one thing she knew, he loved his daughter the world over just as she did. Steph sat down on the couch in her room and just waited.

Paul purposefully walked the long way to Stephanie's locker room, he need to think over what he was going to say to Steph, he wasn't planning on grovelling on his knees to her, he knew at this point it wouldn't work, they had only just seen each other for the first time in just under two years, so for all he knew she may have no feelings towards him at all anymore, all he could do was be honest with her and hope that in time he may get back the family he loved and always would love. He knew people in the back and Vince had probably told Steph he'd made changes in his life as far as going out was concerned, but he needed to show her that he had made those changes, and that people weren't just saying it.

Paul eventually reached Stephanie's locker room, he had thought about turning around and doing a cowardly act, but he would just be proving her right by doing that so he knocked on the door and hoped things went smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

so i pulled another chapter out of the bag :) let me no what you guys think, reviews are always great, i hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 4

Stephanie was beginning to think Paul wasn't going to turn up at all, that was until she heard a knock on the door she took a deep breath and called out

"Come in"

Paul opened the door hastily and closed it behind me before sitting down on the couch "Hey is Aurora with your dad" Stephanie nodded "I don't think it would be appropriate for her to be here for this" Paul couldn't agree more with that statement "So I'm guessing you want to talk about this that's going on right now" Stephanie said moving her hand between them both, Paul nodded his head in response "I know you probably don't want to believe it, but I have changed Steph, I know what I did back then was wrong, and it took us splitting up for me to realise it, though it should have never had to come to that, Aurora and you both mean a lot to me, aurora as my daughter and you as the mother of my daughter, what I shared with you never changed, and will never change, I still love you to this very day, the only thing I can do right now is prove myself to you and show you that I have changed, and hopefully in time you will come to see that too".

Paul sat there on the couch looking for some kind of emotion in her face, something that would show him she believed in what he told her, he told her the complete truth, the only thing left for him to do was to at least try and put the pieces back together, even if she didn't want too, there had to be something there she had for him deep down inside, he knew that but bringing it back out of her would be hard and he only had himself to blame for that.

Stephanie looked down to the floor, wondering exactly what he was expecting from her "what were you expecting from this Paul? Did you think that pouring your heart out would suddenly change everything? You can't just click your fingers and expect me to run into your arms willingly, what you did really hurt, and I may never have told you that but it did, I wasn't expecting you to just walk out like that, I was expecting to you to fight for the person you supposedly still love, and fight to have your family together forever, but you didn't do that, you walked out, you expected me to be ok with you going out almost every night with the boys, but it wore me down Paul and how you didn't realise that is beyond me, I don't how you dared go out with such an amazing little girl at home waiting for cuddles from daddy, you know she would scream every night before finally falling to sleep, do you know why that was? It was because she knew you wasn't there to kiss her good night and lay her down as she slept, you may have hurt me Paul but you hurt that little girl, you hurt my daughter, much more than you hurt me, you should have been there for her but you would have rather gone out and drink with the guys than stay home and spend time with your family, there were so many times that I wish I could have gone out and drank myself senseless but I didn't cause I knew I had another life to take care of someone who depended on me with everything in them, she adored you even as a baby aurora adored you, and she still adores you now, after the times you never came to see her if only for a few hours, busy or not, I make time to spend with aurora not because I have to Paul but because I want to, and that's exactly what you should have done, you should have made the time to spend with us."

Stephanie took a deep breath after finally giving Paul a piece of her mind, there was no way in hell she was about to let him come into her office and expect sympathy, or expect her to understand, she didn't know if she would ever understand why he left like he did, sure she yelled at him back then on that night but she had had enough of been home alone looking after his daughter all night, did he not realise she needed a break too, this little chat had been long overdue, and now that they had had it Stephanie felt somewhat more at peace with the whole situation, she had now told him exactly how she felt and showed just how frustrated she was, maybe it was the start to something good, maybe it was the start to them been able to get along with each other and be civil.

Paul looked at the floor knowing that he should have made the time to spend with them, he should have been there to lay his little girl down to sleep at night, hell he should been there to protect her, and he should have been there to support and help Stephanie when she needed it. "I know it will take time and I'm not expecting to you to trust and believe in me straight away Steph, all I'm asking is that you think about giving me the chance to put all of this right, we did have something very strong, and you may not want to admit it to yourself, but we both know those strong feelings don't fade away that easily, and I know those feelings still grow strong deep inside, otherwise you wouldn't be so angry at me for what I did." Paul knew now that there was nothing me could say, he told her how much he still loved her, and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Stephanie turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that she shed from the pain, the heart ache, the heartache of still loving but still hating him for what he did, she took a steady breath "I think you should leave now."

Paul got up and made his way over to the door, before opening it he turned "I mean what I said Stephanie I really am sorry, and I do love you" and with that Paul left her office and closed the door behind him.

Stephanie broke down into floods of tears, hearing him tell her he loved her broke her down, she had stayed strong all this time and he weakened her again, she still loved him of course she did, though she would never admit it to anyone she had never stopped loving him, he was the man who gave her the greatest gift in life, he was once the man she called her fiancé, she wanted to tell him she loved him back, but doing that only showed her weakness, and she didn't want him to think he could walk all over her like that, she wasn't going to make it that's easy, hell she couldn't make it that easy, she needed to stay strong, she wanted him to prove his undying love for her, she wanted to see that he wasn't going out with all the guys anymore, sure her father had told her he had changed, and there wasn't the slightest bit of doubt in her mind that he father was lying, but she wanted to make sure that she could trust him to not go back to his old ways, she wasn't going to put herself in that kind of a relationship again.

An hour later after pulling herself together Stephanie found the strength in her to go back to her dads office and go pick her daughter up, she was going to give her the longest most loving hug she could, she needed it, her daughter was the one person who kept her strong, she needed to be strong for her.

Stephanie had finally made it to her father's locker room she prepared herself for what she knew was coming. She pushed the door open and put on a brave smile as she walked in.

"Hi daddy" Steph said as she went and sat on the couch near to where aurora was playing.

Vince looked up taking his glasses from his face he set them down on the desk before joining his daughter on the couch "hey, how did it all go" Vince asked, he could see in her eyes she'd had rough time with it all he knew it couldn't have been easy.

Stephanie looked up clearly still a little upset from it all "I'd rather talk about it" Vince nodded "ok how about cuddle from your old dad instead" Stephanie smiled softly and nodded her head, if there was ever one man who could always help make her feel better it was her daddy. She could see aurora down on the floor playing nicely with her toys, she wanted this for her daughter too, she wanted aurora to be able to go up to her dad and for him to hug her when she needed it no matter the situation.

As Vince hugged his daughter aurora turned around and saw her Mama on the couch and she quickly scurried to her feet not been able to make it to her fast enough, as she reached the couch aurora wrapped her arms around Stephanie' legs, Stephanie looked down and smiled as she picked up her daughter and sat her in her lap "hi baby girl" Steph said kissing the top of auroras head "Wuv Mama" aurora said sweetly as she snuggled into Stephanie's body, Stephanie smiled "I love you too baby girl."

That was all Stephanie needed to hear those two little words that left her daughters mouth made her feel that much better.


	5. Chapter 5

please R&R guys reading it is awesome but i love reading your reviews too, hope you enjoy the chapter and any suggestions on how paul can persuade steph are welcome. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Flopping down on the black leather couch Paul ran his hands over his face, he didn't need her to tell him everything she had just said, he was well and truly aware of the hurt he had caused his now ex-fiancé, and he was very aware of how much he had missed out on with aurora, he hadn't meant for everything to turn out this way, after speaking with Steph he knew now more than ever that he seriously had to show how much he really loved Stephanie and how much he did want to be in his daughters life, better yet he needed to show how much he wanted to be in both of their of the lives and to be a proper family forever.

If he wanted that he had some planning to do, he knew what Steph liked and knew the little things that would slowly but surely get around her, it may take a few months but to him she was worth it.

Knowing she would pretty much be at every taping, he had his chances there to show how much he wanted to spend time with his daughter, it was funny to him Steph used 'my daughter' a lot and that hurt him a lot as aurora was his daughter too and he wanted Steph to know and realise that.

Pondering over what he could do, he thought of the perfect idea for his first move though he wasn't sure Steph would agree with it so much.

Paul had pushed everything to do with his personal life out of his mind so he could concentrate on his match, but now here he was again drained from the match and moping about backstage. As Paul turned round a corner he was so busy sulking and looking down at his feet he didn't see the person stood just a few feet away.

"You keep walking round like that all day you're going to end up knocking into a lot of people."

Pauls head shot up hearing that voice "hey Vince"

"So I here you're trying to get back in the good books of my daughter" Paul nodded his head "you know you've got your work cut out for you there don't you." Vince warned him, Stephanie was stubborn as hell when it came to forgiving and forgetting.

"Yea I know, I'm sure she's told you everything, I'll do whatever I can to get her back Vince, I don't plan on hurting her again".

Vince nodded "Glad to hear it, you know what she likes Paul, but I will try to help out, I've seen the change you lately"

Paul smiled "thanks Vince, I really appreciate that, especially with the situation it put you in and all."

"Just don't screw up again" Paul nodded his head and watched as he headed off down the corridor to get back to his duties.

For the rest of the week in between working matches Paul thought of things he could do to prove to Stephanie how much he had changed he knew what his first move was going to be, he knew getting her to say yes would be beyond difficult but he hoped she could be persuaded.

Stephanie was happy she only had to be on the road for the taped shows for now and the rest of her work she could do from home. Home the only place where she had peace and quiet from a certain human being, sure she shouldn't talk about him that way after all he is auroras father and she didn't want her hearing all the negative things she said about him when she was upset or angry with him.

Truth be told, she wasn't really all that angry at him that was just her way of masking how truly hurt she was, and honestly still is. She never stopped loving him, she loved everything about him, she loved the way he walked, the way he smoothed his hair back when he had it all pulled back, the way he use to smile and give her a wink whenever he walked into the room, the way he use to touch her so gentle and caressing, his touch, she missed that most the way his lips touched hers, how his skin felt when they were in their most intimate moments, the way he used to look at her with so much love in his eyes, how his face would light up when he spoke of their relationship, all of it she had missed. With everyone saying he had changed she thought she might see that look in his eyes, but she never, maybe that had something more to do with her not wanting to believe him, and her blocking out her true feelings for him, as to not be hurt again.

Stephanie would soon have to put herself back into a building where the tranquillity of her home would no longer be, where she wouldn't be able to constantly spend every waking minuet with her precious daughter, where her daughters father would likely try to sneak his way back into her life, he was determined she'd give him that, she was surprised to find that whenever the shows would finish he would get into his rental car and drive back to the hotel, he would have to do more than that to prove how much he had changed.

The days Stephanie had spent at home went by quickly and she was now back on the co-operate plane with her dad heading for the venue of raw, she had the bus waiting for them when they would land, her dad offered to ride with them so he could help out with aurora where need, and they could also work on anything that needed adjusting for the show.

As they sat on the plane Vince found his perfect moment to try and help Paul out by talking to Steph.

"You know Paul will stop and nothing to get you back?" Vince said looking over at Steph as she read a book.

Stephanie looked up from the book she was reading "yes dad I've come to realise that, he's going to have to work a lot damn hard than what he has been, he should have tried from the very beginning of all of this"

Vince nodded "you're right he should have, I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone… when you guys ended it and he came to work the next week, he was a broken man, he realised what he'd done, he would bury himself into anything work related just so he didn't have to think about the hurt he felt, or how he'd hurt you so much"

Stephanie listened to everything her dad said "I get what you're saying dad, he was just as hurt as I was, and probably still am, but I've told you, I'm not setting myself up to be hurt again"

"I know Steph, but he's just trying to show you he has changed, and honestly, you need to see that Steph."

Stephanie sighed and went back to reading to pass on time, when he started to show change she would think about letting him back in a little but until she saw that she would stay the stubborn bitch she was right now.

Pauls flight was smooth and relatively easy he was now in his rental car and heading to the hotel, tonight would be where he would make his first move in showing Stephanie the change in him, he was going to ask Steph if he could take aurora for the night giving him time to spend with his daughter and giving Stephanie time to get a decent night's sleep and relax. There was no way she could deny him time with his daughter, and he was sure she would appreciate a break for one night.


	6. Chapter 6

so i finally managed to sort this chapter out and finish it you can blame a little bit writers block for that and those stupid muses, but it's finally worked out and i hope you all enjoy it R&R is appreciated as well as any suggestions you might have :)

* * *

Chapter 6

As Paul arrived at the arena he grabbed all of his things and headed for his room he was hoping that when he saw Steph later on today he would get a chance to ask if he could take aurora for the night, he didn't have any plans on been in the ring not since he had suffered a concussion two nights ago that was worse than first thought, Paul still felt a little off it so the doctors had said he was to take the night off raw which meant coincidently that he could actually take aurora once things got hectic for the show, letting Steph give the show her full attention. He was expecting her to be hesitant about him taking Aurora for the whole night until he saw her at Smack Down; half of him knew it was because Stephanie was rarely away from Aurora, and the other half of him also knew that Stephanie doubted Paul would actually want to spend that much with his daughter, Granted he had given her many reasons to think that.

Paul knew The only reason Stephanie didn't want to know or hear about his changes in life, was because she couldn't see past the man he once was, the man who once acted like an immature teenager who went out and didn't come home till the early hours of the next morning, the man who wasn't just happy with the attention from his own girlfriend but had to go look elsewhere for it as well, that's what was blinding her from seeing the true Paul, or the Paul who now realised what was most important in life. He had no choice but to try to convince her that he was a changed man and would always be a changed man.

On The ride to the arena Stephanie was cursing he father silently, all she could think about was, if she believed Paul was really a changed man, she wanted to believe he was with everything in her she wanted nothing more than for him to be back with her and their daughter as a proper family, that was something she knew wouldn't happen any time too soon unless she let it.

Stephanie stepped off the bus with her bags as Aurora held on to Vince's hand and walk with her Grampy, Stephanie wondered if she would receive any more visits from Paul after there last one, it wasn't what she was expecting, but she was surprised he went to such lengths to try and prove himself.

As they reached Vince's make shift office at the arena Stephanie took aurora's other hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"Thanks for keeping us company on the trip over dad" Steph said smiling as she gave him a hug.

Vince hugged his daughter "no problem princess I'm always here to help…. Just remember what I said about Paul, don't completely push him away just yet"

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her dad "Dad I get it ok. Just leave it at that"

Vince held his hands up in defence a little "ok" he kissed her cheek and let Steph go and get aurora settled.

Dropping her things on the chair in the far corner Steph went a sat on the couch with her daughter contemplating some of the things her dad had said.

Paul soon found himself looking for Stephanie's office; in hopes he good make her see a little bit of the man he now was. She was stubborn Paul knew that much but if he could at least break her down just a little bit, it would give him some hope that he could right his wrongs and be the loving person she no doubt needed.

Eventually finding Stephanie's office Paul took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come as he knocked on the door.

Stephanie crawled about the floor chasing aurora around enjoying the time she got to spend with her before having to work, hearing the knock on the door Steph called out

"Come in!" she got up from the floor and smiled as she heard her daughter squeal.

As Paul heard Steph shout 'Come in' he took a deep breath and pushed the door open he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey" he said slightly nervous about asking his question.

Stephanie went and sat down on the couch "What now?" Stephanie asked slightly annoyed that he hadn't bothered to ring or text to see if it was ok to come to her office. Aurora on the other hand came out of hiding as she heard her daddy' voice, she ran over to him smiling happily.

"DADDY!" she said excitedly Paul smiled and kissed the top of her head, put turning to Steph and answering her question

"I'd like to take Aurora for the night; I can come and pick her up when you start getting busy with work, then I'll meet you at the arena for Smack Down tomorrow"

Steph questioned Paul wanting to take aurora overnight, the only other time he had her over night was when he was off the road and not a round people who would be a bad influence on him.

"Please Steph, I really miss her, I have nothing on tonight and I know you could probably do with a break for the night"

Stephanie sighed to herself "I'll think about it and let you know in a few hours."

Paul sighed and nodded "I understand" standing up, Paul took aurora into his arms and threw her into the hair she squealed and giggled "daddy will see you later Rory, I love you" aurora smiled "Wuv yous" she said sweetly, Paul smiled and kissed her cheek before putting her back down and heading to the door "be good for mummy aurora" he then left disappointed that she hadn't said yes right away.

Aurora climbed up onto the couch and snuggled into Stephanie' side as she yawned, knowing she was tired from travelling Stephanie laid her down and placed aurora' pink flowered blanket over her, Stephanie gently ran her thumb of her daughters cheek to soothe her to sleep and pulled her cell phone from her suit jacket, and scrolled through her phone till she came to the number she was looking for, pressing the call button Stephanie placed the phone to her ear and waited for an answer as she watched her daughter drift off into a peaceful sleep.

After hearing a few rings of the phone Stephanie finally heard the voice of her mum who she hoped could help her out and give her some advice.

"Hi mum" Steph said smiling seeing that aurora was now fast asleep.

Linda smiled it had been a while since she'd from her daughter they'd both been so busy "Hi sweetie is everything ok, how are you liking been back on the road" Linda knew going back on the road was a big decision for her daughter and she was proud that she'd took the leap again.

Leaving aurora alone to sleep peacefully Stephanie went and sat down at her desk "been back on the road is very refreshing, I'm enjoying it somewhat but I called for some advice about you know who"

Linda quietly sighed she knew where this was going "what's happened Steph?"

Running her left hand through her long brown hair Stephanie began to tell her mum how things had gone up to now since she'd been back on the road between herself and Paul, things had improved between them to some extent but they still had yet to come to mutual grounds with a lot of things, after explaining everything to Linda, Stephanie got onto the question he had asked her earlier.

"…so now he wants to take aurora for the night, he says it's because he misses her and he knows I probably need a break but I can't trust that he's changed, he could dumb my baby girl off with someone and get up to what he did before"

"Stephanie Marie quit been so stubborn, let him take aurora for the night, he's right you could do with a break and a good night's sleep, my guess is he's asking to take aurora for the night to prove to you he's not like how he used to be any more, you have to take that chance, he's had her over night off the road and been fine, let him take her and then you can put your feet up relax and think things through more clearer" Linda had a way with words when it came to her daughter she always knew the right things to say.

Stephanie leaned back in the leather desk chair "so you're saying take advantage of it and use the time that I have while he takes care of aurora"

"Exactly that, he took advantage of you after aurora was born all be it that was very different, but he took advantage all the same, and I bet aurora would love it too, she gets to see more of her daddy while you get to not worry about taking care of her while your work the script and been meetings"

Seeing where her mum was coming from Stephanie nodded "ok thanks mum you always know what to say"

Linda smiled "that's ok dear, that's what I'm here for, let your walls down a little not enough for him to get all the way in but enough so that you can see some of the changes he made"

"I can try doing that but it isn't hard"

"I know princess, but you still love him everyone sees it even though you try hiding it"

Smirking Stephanie knew this was the time to end the call "Well I'm going to go get some work done while my angel sleeps, thanks for the advice mum I love you"

Linda smiled "I love you to Steph"

Steph ended the call with her mum and felt better about things; she knew everything her mum said was right, as matter of fact her dad had tried saying the same many times, but it was the words her mum used, she just had the power to get you to see the right side of things rather than always seeing that bad.


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys I had a bit of a dry run with this chapter and the Wrestlemania happened and BAM! lol hope you all enjoy :D

Chapter 7

Looking at the text she had just typed out on her phone, Stephanie raised her finger to click send but left it hovering over the sending key. Was this really the best thing to do? She doubted whether this was the right thing to do. but if she didn't do it now with the lingering words from her mum in mind, then she may never do it….Taking a deep breath Steph sent the message.

As Paul walked about the backstage area helping out with things, all he could think about was spending time with his daughter, if he could get the chance to take aurora for the rest of the night it would give him some hope that he could work through things with Stephanie and hopefully get the chance to take her out and it just be the two of them.

As Paul headed for the production truck he felt his phone vibrating, reaching into his pocket and pulling it out Paul saw the name 'Sweet cheeks' on the screen and smiled he'd never planned on changing her name in his phone. Clicking open, the message came up on his screen reading the message Paul grinned from ear to ear and sent a quick short message back saying he would be there in a couple of hours as he had to help out in production.

2 hours later and Paul was on his way to Steph to pick up Aurora and give Steph a break, she would never know how much it meant to him that she said yes, this was just the start of something that would no doubt take time but at the end of it all he would get back what he wanted in his life.

Paul lightly knocked on Stephanie's office door before walking in; he closed the door behind him. He smiled softly at Steph as she looked up from the book she was reading to their daughter.

"Hey" he said with a small smile.

Stephanie stood up with aurora sat on her hip "This isn't easy for me, so you really have to prove yourself now"

Paul moved in closer and nodded "it's not easy for me either, and I will prove myself Steph I promise"

"Are you ready for a sleepover with Daddy Aurora?" Paul asked as he took aurora from Steph and kissed his daughters cheek auroras eyes lit up and she smiled "sweep-over wiv Daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

Stephanie smiled softly happy that her daughter was at least happy about spending time with her Daddy.

Paul couldn't be happier about getting to spend more time with his baby girl, he wished it could be the three of them, though he now realised that was going to take a lot of time.

"Everything you need is in her bag over there" Steph said pointing to near the door

Paul nodded "I know, give mummy kisses Rory" Paul said stepping a little closer.

Aurora leant in and gave Stephanie a kiss on the cheek as she did Paul couldn't help himself and kissed her cheek after his daughter. Stephanie wasn't expecting it.

"You be a good girl for daddy, and I'll see you tomorrow princess" Stephanie stroked her little girls hair before turning and heading to her desk allowing Paul to leave.

She didn't know why Paul had kissed her cheek like that and in front of aurora. Did he really want to take aurora for the night and spend more time with her, or was it just an excuse for him to get closer to her, she had no idea and she wasn't sure on whether she wanted to or not, she just needed to forget it ever happened and concentrate on the night a head. Hopefully working on the show all night would take her mind off of the fact she'd be all alone on that big bus for a whole night.

Stephanie had barely looked up at the clock as she worked on the scripts for both Raw and Smack Down, she had no idea how long she'd been cooped up in her office for and the quietness was beginning to drive her crazy, so saving her working and shutting down her Laptop Stephanie gathered the pile of papers together ventured out into the corridors of the arena to see if anyone was around, preferably a friend.

As she aimlessly wondered the corridors of the arena in her whole little world she failed to hear one of her good friends John calling after her.

"STEPH!" he finally shouted as he caught up with her and touched her shoulder.

Jumping a little Steph turned around "sorry john I'm really not with it today"

John frowned "what happened now, I saw Paul with aurora earlier, are you guys getting along better" john assumed they had now worked everything out little did he know Stephanie had been thrown another loop that she hadn't expected.

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "they're better than what they were in terms of him wanting to be with his daughter"

"Well that's great, what about the two of you minus aurora?" john really wanted his two friends back together and happy he and family members could see they were clearly miserable apart, however he wasn't sure how things would be if they were to get back together.

"I really don't know john"

Wrapping an arm around his friend john rubbed her back "He still believes in you and him so maybe you should at least try for auroras sake"

Stephanie smirked "why do you always make so much sense when I really don't you to"

John chuckled "because I know you and I know your true feelings. You really need to think about what you truly want and leave the past where it is"

Stephanie thought about what john had said as he walked away "easy for you to say" she replied under her breath so no one could hear.

As the night went on even though she was working hard on the show sat by her Vince, events that had happened earlier still played on her mind and she had some decisions to make.

Kicking off her shoes as she lay there on the king size bed Stephanie felt out of place, she would normally be laying her daughter down to sleep peacefully without any disturbance but with aurora spending the night with her dad Stephanie found herself laying there and contemplating many things. Feeling Pauls lips against her soft skin when he kissed her cheek had given Stephanie a slight tingling feeling in the pit of stomach, that only proven even more that those strong feelings still lived within her but it would take Paul making an even bigger effort, for those feelings to be brought to the surface. She wanted them to be back together, she didn't want to feel the feeling she felt right now a feeling of emptiness and alone. A single tear trickled down Stephanie's cheek, it wasn't a nice feeling maybe this was how he had felt every night and maybe he still did. She didn't want to feel this way; she could blame Paul for her feeling this way but she'd surely punished him enough since that night, maybe if she'd allowed him to come pick up his daughter from her house they may have been laying there on the bed together after laying their daughter down to sleep.

She could still feel his warm lips against her cheek and she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her smile inside, maybe that little bit of affection was what was needed to make a crack in the invisible wall that Stephanie had put around her.

Paul smiled down at his sleeping daughter as he sat there on the bed in his hotel room, he cherished these moments the most, been able to just sit there and stare down at his daughter who he loved more than anything, he reached over and took his cell from the night stand he took a picture of aurora sleeping and quickly typed out a little message to go along with it before sending the message to Steph, he knew she would appreciate it.

Having been laid on the bed for a few hours Stephanie had gotten very sleepy but the vibration of her cell phone resting against the dark wooden table snapped Stephanie out of tiredness, she reached over and picked it up clicking on the message a smile came to her face instantly as she saw the picture

"A sleeping beauty that I truly cherish just as much as the person who gave me this chance…we both love you!"

Stephanie smiled at the message she read underneath the picture _getting my feet a little wet can't hurt… can it!_ She thought to herself but there was only one way she could find out.


	8. Chapter 8

I seriously suck at updating!... I hope this chapter was worth the wait, hopefully I'll update much sooner in the future :)

R&R much appreciated and helps :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Stretching out her body as she woke up Stephanie sighed, it felt strange to her just waking up when she did, usually she'd hear 'Mama' been called out by her daughter, but not this morning, this morning Stephanie woke up feeling fresh, it was a nice change to get some good sleep, even if it was only for one night. She would much rather be woken up to the sounds of her daughter calling out for her, and she was starting to realising that this was something she'd have to get used to.

_I don't really have to get used to it though… do I? It doesn't have to be that way _she thought to herself.

As that thought lingered in her mind she sat up in bed and picked up her phone, it would be a few hours before she would arrive at the arena so she decided to get up and get ready for the busy day ahead.

Paul chuckled as he listened to his daughter sing as she played nicely whilst he got them ready to leave for the arena. He was so happy when he woke up this morning and saw the angel that was his daughter laid beside him, he'd give anything to have that happen every single day, but right now he'd take any chance he had. Stephanie was been her usual stubborn self in a way that she refused to forgive him, or at least that how she came across, he knew she'd never be able to forget about what happened, but he wasn't asking her to forget it, he was asking her for her forgiveness, and another chance, he never stopped loving her and probably never would. He was hoping that taking her out would hopefully tap back into the connection they shared.

Once Paul had packed away his and aurora things, he walked over to her and knelt down to her level. "Let's pack these toys away now Rory, so we make the ride to the arena" Paul said as he started picking up a few toys. Pouting Aurora shook her head "no" Paul frowned she was clearly having too much fun. "But if we don't put these away we won't be able to go meet mummy at the arena" Auroras eyes lit up at the sound of mummy and she squealed "MAMA!" Paul chuckled softly and nodded "we have to put all these toys away first" Aurora soon started helping her dad put the toys away as she was excited to go see mummy.

Between mulling over new storyline ideas in her head and working on other aspects of business, Stephanie still couldn't get the thought from earlier out of her mind. She didn't want to be hurt again but then again was she hurting herself by not attempting to make things right. She didn't want to be away from aurora at all, and she was pretty sure that Paul didn't want to be away from aurora either.

Feeling the bus come to a stop Stephanie peeked through the blinds, _finally _she thought as she saw they were parked round the back of the arena, she got up and cleared away all of her work, it wasn't like she could concentrate right now anyway.

Looking through the rear view mirror Paul smiled; spending time with his little girl was the most amazing thing to him, he really didn't want to take her back to her momma but he knew he had to, and who knows this could be the beginning to him and Steph working things out.

A few hours later and Paul and aurora had arrived at their destination, before heading to the arena Paul took a short de-tour and found a nice little park just so he could get a little more time with his baby girl.

After making herself look a little more presentable than before Stephanie made her way off the bus to get a little fresh air and try to at least make her mind up on where she wanted things with Paul to go. A few members of the production team had arrived and it would be long before her dad would be arriving too.

Paul arrived with aurora at the arena after their little play session, looking out of the window Auroras eyes surveyed her new surroundings and it wasn't long before she spotted her mommas bus "MOMMA!" she explained as she pointed towards the bus. Paul chuckled as he parked the car as close to the bus as he could "Shall we go find mummy?" Paul asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car aurora smiled brightly and nodded her head "yeahs".

Once he was out of the car Paul unbuckled aurora from her seat and put her down on the ground so he could grab his bags, once they had everything he took auroras hand and they made their way over to the bus.

Stephanie was just about to head back inside when she heard a little voice calling for her; she turned around and smiled brightly.

As Paul and aurora turned the corner aurora squealed "MOMMA!"

Paul chuckled and let go of auroras hand, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her whilst Paul made his way up to them.

Stephanie knelt down a little and caught her baby girl in her arms before standing up "hi baby girl, I missed you"

Aurora wrapped her arms around Steph' neck hugging "missed oo" she said sweetly.

Paul was stood in front of Steph; he leaned his shoulder against her home away from home and smiled at her. "Thanks for letting me take her for the night".

Stephanie nodded her head and looked up at him, for the first time in a while she stared into his eyes properly searching for the look they used to share, all she saw right now was the look lust not that it surprised her, they'd always been attracted to each other in that way.

Paul stared back at her too he walked a little closer to her closing the gap between them. They could both feel the tension there; it wasn't bad tension as things between them both had been cleared up many times over the last few weeks, and by now they should both know where the other stood…right?.

Paul had sent out all the signals that he wanted to be with her, he didn't want to just be a committed father he wanted the entire package, and she knew that, he had completely left the ball in her court at this point she knew he was there when she was ready, he just wasn't sure if she would ever be ready.

Stephanie shovelled her feet a little as she too felt that tension "You taking her for a night gave me a taste of how you feel when she's not there."

Paul gave her a sympathetic smile "yea it sucks" He knew where she was coming from, she was realising what she would have to start going through, that same feeling is what made Paul realise what he had and what he wanted to get back.

"Yea ….." she replied resting her head against auroras.

Paul looked down at his watch briefly "I better get going inside, you want some help with her stuff" he offered.

"Please" Steph replied as she carried aurora onto the bus and put her down.

Paul followed Steph on to the bus with auroras bags; he put them down next to the couch and stuffed his hands in his pockets nervously. He wasn't sure about her, but he could feel the tension in the room, though it was more sexual than what was between them before.

As Stephanie watched her daughter go over to her toys she looked up at Paul with a slight smile on her face "thanks for that."

He nodded his head with a smile of his own as he took a few steps towards her, the tension between them was killing him, and he couldn't help himself.

As he stepped closer towards her she had nowhere else to go and stood there unsure of what was about to happen.

His face moved closer to hers and before either of them knew it, his lips connected with hers in a heated kiss.


End file.
